


You're Hers, Too

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: BDSM References, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Devotion, Dom/sub, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Kneeling, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Murder Night, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve rushes down to Philadelphia the night Annalise is shot.  Once there, she forms an unlikely connection with her former lover's devoted associate Bonnie.  (Or not so unlikely, considering they're both helplessly caught up in the same woman.)</p><p>Chapter 1 is rated T, chapter 2 is rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night of the Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Eve/Bonnie, but really it's more Bonnie/Annalise & Eve/Annalise. I'm Team Bonnalise myself, and I understand Team Evalise, and I think our ships can happily coexist, and that's sort of where this fic came from. So please don't hate me! 
> 
> As always, thanks to **aboutelle**.

It was the middle of the night when the phone rang, but Eve wasn’t asleep. Sleep hadn’t come easily to her in quite some time. If she was being honest, she’d admit that her insomnia problems resurfaced just after Nate called the first time. Luckily Eve was very, very good at avoiding that kind of honesty altogether. 

Her heart beat fast when the caller ID said “Keating.” A call at 2AM, particularly one from Annalise, was never good news. 

“Annalise? What’s wrong?”

“It’s not Annalise,” a woman’s voice said after a long silence. “It’s Bonnie.”

“Is she dead?” Eve sat, holding her breath until Bonnie answered.

“No. It’s bad, though.”

“How bad?” Eve grabbed for her clothes, pulling them on and tossing a few items into her overnight bag as the associate continued.

“She was shot in the stomach. She’s in the hospital.” Bonnie paused. “An ADA was murdered tonight.” 

“By the person who shot Annalise?” Keys. She’d started out the door already, but doubled back to grab her keys. 

“That’s what I’ve been told.”

*But not what you think is true,* Eve thought, but did not say out loud. Instead, she said, “I’ll be there in two hours. Which hospital?”

An hour and forty seven minutes later, Eve stood in front of the ICU reception desk, forcing herself to wait patiently for the lone nurse to get off the phone. She glanced toward the end of the hall, where the pink hues of the almost-dawn sky were visible through a window. 

Eve tried to remember if she’d brushed her hair before she dashed out of her apartment. She remembered slicking on lipstick just before she entered the hospital, but other than that her face was bare. The outfit she’d thrown on was nothing fancy, just slim pants, a loose t-shirt and a sweater, all black. (She was a New Yorker, after all.) 

As she waited, she wondered if she’d actually packed anything in her overnight bag or if it was sitting empty in the backseat of her car. She decided it didn’t matter. 

“They do have stores in Philadelphia,” she mumbled to no one, just as a voice called her name. She turned to see Annalise’s associate and right hand Bonnie rushing toward her.

Before Eve could react, the blonde’s arms were wrapped around her in a firm embrace. 

“Hey Bonnie. Any news?”

“Not yet.” Bonnie let go and stepped back. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn’t rested well in quite some time. “I was about to—“

A tall man in scrubs approached, a chart in his hand. “Is one of you Bonnie Winterbottom?”

“I am.” 

“Ms. Winterbottom, Ms. Keating has sustained a very serious injury, but we’ve stabilized her.”

“Can I— can we see her?” Bonnie asked quietly. 

“Once she’s awake. Right now we have her sedated so her body can do the work of replacing the blood she lost and healing the wound, but the rest is up to her. She’s gotta be tough to have made it this far.” The red-haired man smiled reassuringly. “If you can, I’d say try to get some sleep.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Bonnie,” Eve said, gently taking the blonde’s arm. “You’re no good to her exhausted.”

Bonnie started to argue, then nodded slightly before addressing the doctor. “What time can we see her?”

“Check back in with us at around 4 this afternoon and we’ll go from there.” 

As the doctor disappeared back through the double doors he’d come from, Bonnie stared down the hallway at the sunshine that was streaming in the windows. 

“It’s light out. What time is it?”

“Just after five.”

“Eleven hours.” Bonnie nodded blankly and turned to go. 

“You have someone to keep you company?” Eve asked.

"I.. No."

Eve sighed and gestured toward the elevator. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. “Breakfast?”

"Today?"

“Yesterday? Maybe. A lot has happened.”

“You can tell me in the car. Or not,” Eve added quickly. “The only absolutes are food, then sleep."

\--

“Where are we going?” Bonnie asked as Eve drove toward downtown. 

“Hopefully the Ritz-Carlton. I didn’t think to book it before I left, but usually there’s something available,” Eve explained. 

Bonnie pulled out her phone and typed for a few moments. “You’ve got a reservation. The rate isn’t great but—“

“But it’s not a time to be worrying about things like that.” Eve smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’m happy to help.” Bonnie turned her focus out toward the street again. “It’s the first thing I’ve been able to fix since this whole mess started.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Question is, do you want to be an accessory?” Bonnie’s tone was light, but Eve could hear the strain under her words and didn’t press further. 

The blonde fielded several calls as they drove toward the hotel. The conversations were brief but thorough. As soon as she hung up the phone she lapsed back into silence. When they parked, Eve started to walk toward the hotel restaurant but a glance at her companion (her ward, she thought suddenly, as if she'd inherited the girl in Annalise's absence) made her rethink the plan. 

"Room service?" She suggested and Bonnie nodded. The blonde followed her placidly through checking in and into the elevator, but when the hotel room closed behind them she tensed.

"I should have stayed at the hospital."

"You can sleep here better than on those vinyl waiting room chairs. I'll take the couch."

"That's silly. I live here, I have a bed of my own--"

"When you leave here, are you going to go home? Or back to the hospital?" Eve tossed her overnight bag onto a chair and sat on the bed, pulling off her shoes. “Now stop hovering and sit down.” 

When she looked up, Bonnie was sitting stiffly on the couch and staring at her, an inscrutable expression on her face.

"I can see why she loves you."

Eve struggled for a witty quip but came up blank. She grabbed a room service menu. "Annalise loving anyone is complicated,” she said, glancing over the top of the page. "You know that as well as anyone."

"Are you in love with her?"

Eve sighed and dropped the menu on the coffee table in front of Bonnie. "I never stopped being in love with her. Are you?"

"It's complicated."

Eve chuckled quietly. “And Annalise said you were a good liar."

"Ask me again tomorrow and I’ll lie better.”

"Let’s get you a hot meal, and some sleep." She pushed the menu toward Bonnie who picked it up and held it loosely in her hand. "If you don't pick, I'll order for you."

"I'd prefer it if you did."

Eve nodded and dialed for room service. When she hung up the phone, she turned to Bonnie and watched her for a few moments. 

"Why are you doing this?" The blonde asked softly. 

"I love her. And she loves you."

"I used to think so,” Bonnie mumbled.

"It's true whether you believe it or not."

"I don't know who I am without her."

"We have that in common," Eve replied, settling on the couch next to the other woman and squeezing her hand gently. The two sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence until the food arrived. 

"Appetizers, mostly," Eve explained, pulling metal covers off the assortment of small plates. "That way if you get tired of eating one thing, you'll have other options."  
As Bonnie picked at the food, Eve opened her overnight bag. 

"I wasn't even sure I'd packed anything. After you called..." 

"But you did?"

"The essentials. A tank top, two pairs of underwear, a toothbrush and this," Eve said, pulling out a large bottle. "Bourbon. So there's that, but if you want vodka or rum, there's a minibar."

"I like bourbon."

"Good. It'll help you sleep," Eve declared, handing over a generous glass. 

"Thanks." 

“So. Why don’t you tell me a story about what might have happened tonight? Theoretically, of course.” Eve took the plate of onion rings and ate a few before passing it to Bonnie, who picked one up, then put it down again. 

“I don’t know everything myself, yet, but theoretically.” Bonnie sighed heavily. “The police would believe the story more easily if she was bleeding when she told it.”

“So she had someone shoot her.” Eve shook her head. “You?”

“No. But my fingerprints are all over that gun, along with half a dozen other people’s.”

“Where did it end up? Theoretically.”

“No idea. Something went wrong. She wouldn’t have them shoot her in the stomach unless…” Bonnie trailed off. “Oh god. I’m so sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have known she was going to do something drastic.” Bonnie looked off into the distance, her face blank even as her eyes filled with tears. “I could tell there was something wrong when she told me to leave the gun and sent me away."

"Annalise is unpredictable."

"I shouldn't have left."

"And what?” The brunette lawyer raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “You would have talked her out of it?"

"No, but... if I'd stayed, it could have been me."

Eve felt a rush of cold go through her.  "You'd be the one fighting for your life in that hospital."

"And she'd be here with you. Wouldn't you prefer that?"

"My preferences aren't worth your life, Bonnie. Annalise's crazy schemes aren't either." Eve frowned, then continued, her voice becoming gentle. "And you say you aren't in love with her."

“I said that. What’s one more lie to add to the pile?” Bonnie’s eyes flicked toward Eve. “What's being her equal like?"

Eve drained her glass. When she motioned for Bonnie to do the same, the blonde obediently swallowed the last few gulps of bourbon and handed the glass back for a refill. 

"I don't know that I feel like her equal. I think I need her more than she needs me."

“Do you know about Nate? About him and Annalise?”

Eve nodded. “Yes.”

“But you and Annalise—“

“There is no point in putting any restrictions on that woman.” The brunette shrugged. “She does what she wants. The only thing I can decide is what I’m willing to accept.”

Bonnie seemed to think this over before responding. “She did this for Nate. Does that make you angry?"

"No. Just sad. She could have asked for help. I could have tried to fix it."

"Maybe she didn't want to drag you into it."

"And maybe that's why she sent you away. Her fucked up way of protecting the people she loves." Eve saw Bonnie begin to protest but shook her head. ”She told me you offered to confess to Sam's murder. If she didn't love you, she would have let you do it."

"I wish she had."

"Why?" No response. "You'd rather the world see you as a murderer than a victim?“

"She told you too?"

“No,” Eve said quickly, alarmed at the pain she saw in Bonnie’s face. ”I consulted on your case. She called me halfway through, hysterical because she thought she was going to lose."

“And your advice?“

"I didn’t give her any. I just listened and told her that if she believed in you so strongly, the jury would too."

"Thank you."

"You don't owe me any thanks. And you don't owe her anymore either."

"I do."'

"You thinking that... You paid your debt years ago. You can be her equal whenever you want to be. You just have to stand up and take it.“

Bonnie nodded, then wobbled to her feet. "I should let you get some sleep.”

"Because I'm going to let you leave now that you're not only tired, but drunk?"

"It's really not--"

"You aren't going anywhere. I'll tie you up if I have to," Eve joked, noting with surprise the flush that rose to Bonnie's cheeks. *So that's your thing,* she thought, the dynamic between Bonnie and Annalise suddenly making a very different kind of sense. "You don't want to be her equal."

"It's complicated."

“I don’t think it is. You want to be on your knees at her feet, following her orders." Eve studied Bonnie's face. The associate wore a carefully neutral expression but her cheeks were flushed. When the other woman didn't disagree, Eve continued.  "I understand, you know. She's gorgeous. Powerful. Wild. Brilliant. It makes sense that you'd trust her more than you trust yourself. You're adrift without her."

"Yes."

"Have the two of you---" Eve started to ask, but an indignant Bonnie cut her off. 

"No! Of course not. She doesn't see me that way.”

"Annalise sees everyone that way," Eve replied without thinking, the bourbon having loosened her tongue. She looked up to see that Bonnie was staring at her. The blonde’s face didn't give any clue to her thoughts until the very last moment, and by then it was too late and Bonnie was in her lap, kissing her. 

Eve was caught off guard, both by the bold move and her own reaction to it. She responded to the kiss, which was tender despite its sudden onset, tracing curving lines on the back of Bonnie’s neck with her fingertips. 

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said breathlessly. "I shouldn't have done that." She started to pull away but Eve held her there. 

“But you did.“

Bonnie’s brow wrinkled as she studied Eve quite seriously. “You’re not angry.”

“Just confused.”

“She’s got you too. Anytime I, with anyone else, I feel… it feels like I’m betraying her. But you’re hers, too.” Bonnie leaned closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

Eve formed the word in her mind, but for reasons that she’d eventually take apart and put back together over and over, she didn’t say it. (Months later she’d decide that it was because she recognized so much of Bonnie’s pain, but she’d always wonder if it was more about the fact that Bonnie understood hers.) 

“Don’t stop,” Eve murmured, and then Bonnie was leaning in, brushing their lips together.  

Eve slipped a hand under the hem of Bonnie’s jacket, fingers skimming the curve of her side. The blonde gasped into her mouth and pulled her closer, the tentative kiss morphing into a desperate, hungry one. 

The rational part of Eve’s mind knew this was a bad idea. They were both drunk, sleepless and stressed, but she decided not to care when Bonnie began to toy with one of her nipples through her t-shirt.  

Their bodies strained together, Eve's nimble fingers unbuttoning Bonnie's jacket. Eve realized with surprise that she wasn't wearing a blouse underneath. She pushed the jacket off the blonde's shoulders as they kissed. The maroon garment dropped to the ground and Bonnie shivered, goosebumps appearing on her upper arms. 

"Bed. It'll be warmer th... Oh," Eve breathed, her fingertips drawn to the reddish-brown splotches on Bonnie's white bra. The blonde followed Eve's gaze down, pulling away when she saw the stains. 

"Is that--"

"It's not hers."

"Are you hurt?" Eve asked, searching Bonnie's pale skin for the source of the blood, but the other woman shook her head. 

"It's not mine either."

"Jesus. You were really in the thick of it, weren’t you? Did you—“ "

“No. But theoretically I’m an accessory after the fact. As if that's any better.” Bonnie shivered again and started to move from Eve’s lap. 

“Don’t.” Eve said, catching her by the arm and holding her there. The blonde tried to pull away for a moment before relaxing into the grip with a small shudder. The two women were quiet and still for a moment before Bonnie spoke. 

“I think it’s best we not do this.”

“Okay. Then we won’t.” Eve waited as the blonde moved to the space next to her on the couch. 

Eve picked up Bonnie’s jacket and started to hand it to her, but stopped when her fingers touched a spot that was stiff with dried blood. “You know, I have that tank top in my bag… you want it?”

“That would be good.” 

Eve went to her suitcase and pulled a light blue top from it, which she then tossed to Bonnie. 

“You should take off the bra too—that came out wrong. I’m not hitting on you, I’m just—“

“No, I understand.” Bonnie started to go toward the bathroom, then stopped and simply turned away from Eve, who watched her reach back to unhook the bra. 

“Today is so strange,” Eve said as the other woman dressed. 

“I’d say that’s an understatement.”

“You want another glass of bourbon?”

“Yes. But I’m afraid that might make me forget all the reasons we shouldn’t…”

Eve smiled and nodded. “I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“It’s been a long day.”

“All yours," Eve said, gesturing to the king bed with its fluffy white pillows. 

“The couch is fine.”

Eve shook her head. “I insist. I’m probably not going to be able to sleep anyway.”

Bonnie nodded placidly and drifted toward the bed. Eve poured herself another bourbon as the other woman undressed down to the tank top and her underwear and got under the blankets. 

Once she was sure the blonde was asleep, Eve gathered up Bonnie’s discarded clothing, carefully folding the skirt she’d taken off. She examined the dark blotches on the jacket, checked the tag, then picked up the hotel phone.

“This is Eve Rothlow in room 618. The airline lost my suitcase and I’ve got a ton on my plate today. Is there someone who can go to a clothing store and pick up a few things? Good, good. Uh, two t-shirts, two tank tops, all size small. Any color is fine. A pair of yoga pants or sleepwear, medium. A couple of blouses, size 6, maybe grey or purple? A white button down blouse and a dark jacket, size 4, petite. And—“ She squinted to read the small print on the tag of Bonnie’s bra. “A bra, size 34B. Something simple. If it could just be charged to the card on file— yes, that would be great. Thank you.” 

Eve stood, still holding the jacket and bra. She picked up her purse from beside the bed and the bourbon from the table, then went to the bathroom and retrieved the small metal trash can from under the sink, along with a handful of tissues.

She eased the balcony door open as quietly as she could. Eve sat on one of the patio chairs, sighing heavily. She dropped one of the tissues into the trash can, then dug in her purse for a creased book of matches. She lit one and tossed it into the trash can. The tissue flared. 

Eve held one sleeve of Bonnie’s jacket over the flame until the fire started to lick at the cuff. She let it fall into the trash can, then poured some of the bourbon over it. The fire blossomed. 

Eve watched the flames dance for a few moments, then tossed Bonnie’s bra in as well. 

The bright morning light glinted off the buildings of downtown Philly. There were children lining up at a bus stop half a dozen stories below. The air was chilly but Eve lingered long after the bloody clothes had been reduced to ashes. She sipped from the bottle. It made her feel comfortable— or at least comfortably numb— as she wondered how she became a person whose first impulse was to destroy evidence. 

When Eve went back inside, she saw that Bonnie had kicked off the blanket and was whimpering softly in her sleep. The brunette approached slowly, gently touching the other woman’s arm to soothe her. She sat on the bed next to Bonnie, reassuringly rubbing from her elbow to her shoulder and back again until the blonde stilled. 

Eve watched her sleep for a while, then went to the far side of the bed and laid down, careful to keep space between them. She was hovering between consciousness and sleep when Bonnie shifted, rolling toward her, a slim arm snaking around her waist. 

Eve tensed for a moment, but when she felt the blonde sigh and relax, she let herself do the same. What harm could it do, she asked herself, to sleep like this for a few hours? 

When she woke up, the clock said 3:41 PM and Eve was alone. The tank top she’d loaned Bonnie was on the table, folded carefully next to some of the clothes she’d asked the hotel clerk to pick up for her. She smiled when she realized the other woman had hung Eve’s new blouses in the closet and tucked the shopping bags everything came in into the recycling can under the desk. 

She was splashing her face with water when she heard the door open. Eve came out of the bathroom, relieved when she saw Bonnie with two to-go cups of coffee.  
“I called the hospital. She’s awake.”

“Oh, thank god.” Eve smiled, realizing Bonnie had changed into the clothing the hotel had sorted. “Nice jacket.”

Bonnie blushed. “I couldn’t find my clothes. When I saw there were two different sizes in the bag they left at the door, I assumed—“

“You assumed right. A petite jacket on me is practically a crop top.” They both laughed, then Eve continued, her voice low. “I took care of the other things.”

“Thanks. Uh, you want cream or sugar?”

“Black is good.” Eve accepted the offered cup and took a sip, sighing happily. “When can we see her?”

“We can go over as soon as you’re ready.” Bonnie seemed to search for words as she watched Eve finish dressing. “It might be best if—“

“If she doesn’t know we’ve been colluding?” Eve smiled. “Hopefully getting shot will distract her from trying to pit all the people who are desperately in love with her against each other.” 

“Maybe. Though Annalise is great at multitasking,” Bonnie deadpanned as she followed Eve out of the room. 

\---

“Why is she here?” Annalise groaned, trying to sit up in her hospital bed.

“I thought you’d want me to call her,” Bonnie explained. She rushed to the side of the bed to adjust Annalise’s pillow, but she waved her away. 

“Just switch the bed so I can sit up and talk to you like a person, and stop treating me like I just got shot.” Annalise scowled as Bonnie knelt down to adjust the knob. 

“You did just get shot,” Eve interjected. “Stop acting like I’ve never seen you without makeup on before.”

“I just think it’s pointless that you’re all fussing like you’re already planning my funeral.” Annalise’s eyes narrowed as she looked down at Bonnie. The blonde didn’t notice the pointed gaze as she adjusted the knob on the bed, but Eve did. Her heart beat fast as Annalise’s attention turned toward her.

“Where were you?” Annalise asked casually, addressing Bonnie but keeping her eyes on Eve.

“I needed to sleep for a few hours. Plus they threw us out.”

“‘Us?’ You and Frank?”

“Yeah,” Bonnie replied.

Eve saw the corners of Annalise’s mouth turn up. 

“Bonnie, leave. I need a minute alone with Eve.”

“Of course.” Bonnie left quickly, closing the door behind her. 

“Come. Sit with me,” Annalise said, patting an empty spot on the bed. 

Eve did, making sure to avoid the mess of tubes and wires still attached to her former (not so former?) lover. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh I’m fine,” Annalise said slowly. “Just curious.”

“Curious about what?”

A flash of white teeth and that smug expression that Eve found both intimidating and incredibly sexy.

“Why does my associate smell like your perfume?” Annalise asked, slightly emphasizing the possessive pronouns.

Eve shrugged, doing her best to look as innocent as possible. “She was upset in the hallway. I hugged her.”

“Uh huh.”

“You don’t believe me?” Eve shook her head. “Somehow I don’t think I’m Bonnie’s type.”

“So you’re saying she’s yours?”

“You’re being ridiculous.” The brunette laughed. “You’re my type. Are you really this possessive of us that you’d imagine a torrid affair between me and Bonnie?” Eve watched as Annalise seemed to think about this for a moment before she continued. “Or is it that you like the idea?”

“Oh, please.” Annalise shook her head, the slight movement causing her to wince. “The last thing I want to do is think about you seducing her.”

“What makes you so sure I’d be the one doing the seducing?”

“Don’t make me laugh, I’ll pull my stitches. Bonnie would never have the guts to make a move on you.” 

“Because I’m so intimidating?” Eve asked, a smile playing on her lips. 

“I was going to say because she knows I’d kill her, but that too.” Annalise sighed. “You didn’t need to come.”

“I know. I wanted to.” 

“Well, now you’ve seen me. I’m not dead, I’m not dying. You can go back now.”

“Annalise… don’t be this way.” 

“I already have Bonnie fussing over me, I don’t need both of you doing it.” Annalise reached out and took Eve’s hand. “Please. I don’t want you involved in any of this.” 

Eve studied Annalise’s face for a long moment before tilting her head in agreement. “I’ll go, as long as you promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“That you’ll call me next time, so I can fix it.” Eve bent down to kiss Annalise’s forehead gently. Their hands lingered together for an extra moment before Eve turned and left the room. She saw Bonnie at the end of the hall talking on her phone. 

Eve thought about saying goodbye, but decided it would be best for all of them if she just disappeared back to New York like she’d never been there in the first place. 

Three hours later, she was stretched out in her own bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt exhausted and numb as she replayed the day’s events in her head. 

She was confident that Annalise would recover. This wasn’t the worst thing she’d seen that maddening woman bounce back from. Annalise had plenty of support, many hands to help as she healed. Her legion of law students, Frank, Bonnie, Nate. 

Eve pushed away the flare of jealousy she felt at the thought of her lover’s boyfriend. Now wasn’t the time for that. Right now all she could do was try to get some sleep and hope that it would be a long time before the next time her phone rang in the middle of the night.


	2. The Night After Phillip's Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another desperate rush to Philadelphia, another overpriced room at the Ritz. 
> 
> After they're both rejected by Annalise, Eve and Bonnie find common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a million years ago, **FreshBrains** gave me the prompt of Bonnie kneeling for someone who isn't Annalise. It took me a long time to make it work, but I finally came up with something I liked. 
> 
> Set the evening after Annalise is attacked by Phillip in Wes's apartment.

Another desperate rush to Philadelphia, another overpriced room at the Ritz. Eve wasn’t sure why she kept putting herself through this. Dropping everything for Annalise only to be unceremoniously shoved aside in favor of Nate. 

It stung, but if Annalise preferred that muscle-bound man, there wasn’t anything Eve could do about it. 

Deep in her heart, she knew that the best she should have hoped for was to coexist with him. Not that the three of them would ever fall into bed together— Eve wasn’t attracted to men, no matter how perfectly sculpted they were — but perhaps she and Nate could have each filled their role and shared Annalise’s affections. 

It was a ridiculous idea, but some of Annalise was better than none of her. Eve pushed the thoughts out of her mind and tossed her overnight bag on the floor next to the desk. 

She turned the hot water in the shower the whole way up, sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands as the room filled with steam. 

Eve stripped, turned the water down until it was just barely uncomfortably hot, and got in. It had been a hell of a day, but the shower and some sleep might help. 

The idea of sleep led directly to a vivid mental image of cuddling underneath Annalise’s incredible sheets, but that pleasant thought was replaced by a less welcome one: Nate under those sheets. Nate comforting, protecting Annalise. Nate, Nate, Nate.

Eve should have known better than to let herself be sucked back into Annalise’s orbit. The thought of the two of them living in her New York apartment was nothing but a childish fantasy. 

Annalise had made her choice. 

Eve forced herself out of the shower, then wrapped herself in the fluffy white hotel robe. 

She was studying the room service menu, her vision blurring as she debated between decadent fried appetizers, when there was a soft knock at the door. Eve pulled the belt of the robe tighter and went to answer it. She hesitated there, half-hoping that whoever was outside would go away on their own.

“Eve?” The voice that drifted through the door was gentle and familiar, if unexpected. “It’s Bonnie.”

The brunette exhaled heavily, then opened the door. “What’s wrong?” she asked, bracing herself for the worst.

“The same things that were wrong a few hours ago,” Bonnie said, a puzzled look on her face. “Mostly.” 

“So why are you here?”

The blonde glanced down shyly. “I thought you might need a friend.”

“I didn’t realize we were friends,” Eve replied, harsher than she’d meant to. She watched a brief flicker of hurt cross Bonnie’s face and cursed herself for lashing out. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay. That’s not even the meanest thing someone’s said to me today,” Bonnie said lightly. “Anyway, even if you don’t need a friend, I bet you need a drink.” She reached into her satchel and pulled out a large bottle of bourbon. 

Eve laughed in spite of her mood and stepped aside to let the other woman enter. “I do. It’s been—“

“I know.” Bonnie closed the door behind her. “She kicked me out too.”

“Right,” Eve agreed, although part of her wanted to argue that it wasn’t the same at all. 

“Neat? On the rocks?”

“In a glass, however you hand it to me.”

Bonnie smiled at her, although her eyes stayed sad. She retrieved two glasses from the bar cart and poured a drink for each of them. Eve debated dressing, but once again she’d left New York in a hurry, so all she had to put on were the clothes she’d worn for her date the previous night. 

The thought of dressing in those clothes made Eve wince. She rationalized that she’d been ready to do very intimate things with Bonnie the last time they found themselves in a hotel room together. Sharing a drink and chatting while in a robe would only be awkward if she made it awkward, so Eve just tied the belt of as securely as she could before sitting on the couch a generous distance away from her visitor. 

The two women drank in silence for a while. Eve watched the twinkle of the lights of the city through the picture window and tried not to think of Annalise in Nate’s arms.

“Where did you go?”

“When?” Bonnie asked.

“When she threw you out.”

“I went to Frank’s.”

Eve heard a catch in Bonnie’s voice that made her wonder what the rest of the story was. “You work off a little frustration?” she suggested casually. 

“It’s not like that.” Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Frank’s not into blondes.”

“But you’re into beards?”

“No.” Bonnie blushed. “God, it’s been a hell of a day. Just when I think I know what’s true, I find out something new that turns it all upside down.” 

“So something happened at Frank’s that you’re still freaked out about, so you’re here.”

“No. Yes, but… It wasn’t… I was thinking about the last time you were here. The night Annalise was shot.”

“Day after, really.”

“I didn’t get a chance to thank you,” Bonnie continued, as if Eve hadn’t spoken. 

“You didn’t need to thank me. All I did was try to seduce you while you were having a terrible day.” Eve felt a shift in her gut as a vivid mental picture of the moment sprang to her mind. Her fingertips tingled with the memory of sliding across the skin of Bonnie’s bare waist. “It was a good thing you put the brakes on that. Annalise would not have been happy with either of us.”

“Like she gives a damn what I do.”

“I guarantee she does.” Eve countered, remembering Annalise’s words. “That day in the hospital, she practically threatened to kill me for even thinking about laying a hand on you.”

“That was about you,” Bonnie said flatly. “Not me.”

Eve considered that for a moment. “I think it was about both of us,” she said finally.

“Because she wants to keep all of us under her thumb. You, me, Nate.” The blonde sighed, running her fingers through her hair. The movement elongated her neck and Eve remembered caressing that pale skin with her fingertips. This hotel room was almost identical to that one, and here they were again, although something had shifted. 

“What gives her that right?” Eve asked quietly. Her eyes stung as she blinked back tears, hoping the other woman didn’t notice. “Today she made it quite clear who she wanted, and it wasn’t me. So why should I wait around for her?”

“Hey.” Bonnie leaned closer, her voice dropping conspiratorially. “Between you and Nate? How is that even a choice?”

“Have you seen his body?”

“I bet she was scared Philip would come after her. Nate’s a better human shield. Way thicker,” Bonnie added, and Eve found herself smiling. “You hate her, right now.”

“Yeah. I guess I do.”

“Don’t worry. It goes away.” Bonnie titled her glass from side to side, clinking the ice cubes together. Her eyes drifted to some fairway point in the distance. “No matter how much you hate her right now, you give it a week or a month… you watch her almost die… and the switch flips. You’re right back where you were.” The blonde turned to Eve and shrugged, a weary smile on her face. 

Before she had a chance to think better of it, Eve reached out and caressed Bonnie’s cheek. Bonnie seemed to enjoy the touch for a moment before stilling Eve’s hand with her own.

“What’s going on?” Bonnie asked quietly.

“If I told you to take off your clothes right now, what would you do?”

Bonnie’s lips pressed together in a thin line and she pulled Eve’s hand away from her face. “I’d ask you if you actually wanted me, or if you just wanted to piss off Annalise.”

“Can it be both?”

Bonnie frowned. “You fall down at her feet without a moment’s hesitation. You come when she calls. She told you to defend her other lover, and you did, and probably even did a few things that were less than legal to keep him out of prison.”

“Nate didn’t kill Sam, and we both know that.”

“He did kill his wife, though. But by then you were too wrapped up in her mess to have any choice but to defend him.”

“She cares about him. I care about her. It’s the same reason I took care of you that day.” Eve felt her cheeks get hot and she hoped the dim light would hide the embarrassed flush. “At least, that’s why I started.”

“But it changed?”

“Yeah. Right about the time you sat in my lap and started playing with my nipple.” Eve watched Bonnie’s breath hitch. Dim light or no, it was easy to tell that she wasn’t the only one blushing now. “At that point my interest became more… personal.”

“And now?”

“Now… to be honest, it’s been a very long day and I’m about three inches away from going full-on world-destroying super-villain.” 

“Well, there's no one in the world who understands what you’re feeling right now better than I do.” Bonnie leaned into Eve’s space, just slightly, and touched her arm.

“We could form a club. The ‘Annalise Keating ripped my heart out and won’t give it back’ club.”

“That’s a little wordy.” Bonnie trailed her fingers up Eve’s arm. “Maybe just The Heartless?”

“Only if we’re starting an indie band, in which case I should warn you that I haven’t picked up a bass since college.”

“Of course you were a bass player.” 

“I was actually a drummer, but bass sounded sexier.” Eve smiled. “What about you? Guitar? Vocalist?”

“I was the one who made noise complaints when my neighbors had band practice.” Bonnie straightened the collar of Eve’s robe, then let her hand drift past it. Her fingertips brushed over the hollow of the brunette’s throat. 

“She will never forgive us, you know,” Eve muttered. 

“You’re the one who brought it up. I’m just following your lead.”

“Be careful. I might be leading you straight to hell.”

“Maybe,” Bonnie admitted. “But think about this. Right now, she’s in bed with Nate. They’re either fucking or enjoying the afterglow. Picture that for a second.” She tilted Eve’s chin up and looked her in the eye. “Neither of us owes her anything.”

“And if I told you that you could never, ever tell her about this? That you’d need to lie if she asks you?”

Eve watched Bonnie’s forehead wrinkle as she considered this, and wondered if the blonde was imagining that confrontation with Annalise. 

“I can’t promise that,” Bonnie said a few moments later, her voice tinged with defeat. 

“That’s okay. You’re a lousy liar anyway.” Eve placed her glass on the coffee table. “Part of me hopes you tell her every little detail.” She turned to Bonnie, who was watching her every movement like a hawk, and leaned toward her. “So what’s your thing?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“What’s the thing that always gets you off? Spanking, pain, dominating someone else, dirty talk… that sort of thing.” Eve stood in front of Bonnie. She toyed with the sash of her robe. “Judging by your relationship with Annalise, some people might guess that you like being demeaned and verbally belittled.”

“No, it’s actually—“

“The exact opposite. You like praise.” Eve felt a rush go through her at Bonnie’s whimper. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay,” Eve said, her lips curving into a slight smile as she took a step back. “Get on your knees. There, by the chair.”

Bonnie stood, turning to face Eve. She shifted her weight awkwardly between her feet, then bowed her head, casting her eyes downward. She slowly knelt at Eve’s feet, her gaze softly fixed on the floor. 

“Like this?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, for now.” Eve poured herself another drink. This wasn’t what she’d imagined herself doing tonight, but she decided they both deserved it. Annalise be damned.

“Does your dress zip in the back or on the side?” Eve asked.

“The back.”

“Can you unzip it yourself?”

“Yes, but it requires some contortion. Should I?”

Eve shivered at Bonnie’s quiet, even tone. She hadn’t expected her to embrace this power dynamic so easily, but the blonde was looking up with wide brown eyes, calmly awaiting her instructions. 

“No.” Eve casually circled Bonnie, then stopped behind her and grasped the zipper of the dress and tugged it down a few millimeters. 

“You always look so put together,” Eve said. She knelt and found the zipper pull again, drawing it down a little more. 

“Thank you.”

“Unfortunately I think you’re a little overdressed,” she added, glancing down at the her own waist where the tie of her robe was starting to come undone. 

When the zipper passed Bonnie’s bra, Eve shifted forward and pressed her lips to the back of the blonde’s neck. Bonnie stiffened. 

“You okay?” Eve murmured. “I blew past a No Trespassing sign there, didn’t I?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” She came around and knelt next to Bonnie. “Your whole neck or just the back?”

“Just the back.”

“Anywhere else?”

“Places? No. Kinds of touches, but it’s easier if I just point out the line if you get close to it.”

Eve frowned. “And you will point it out?”

“Yes,” Bonnie said firmly. She reached out and ran her fingers through Eve’s hair. “You know, you don’t seem as super-villain as you said.”

“The beast is a little quieter now.” Eve leaned forward and kissed Bonnie. The movement was sweet and soft, and it existed outside the game they were playing. Eve felt the blonde relaxing into the touch. When she could no longer feel the tension in Bonnie’s small frame, Eve pulled away. She held the other woman’s gaze as she reached around Bonnie’s shoulders and grasped the zipper again. 

When the back of the dress was complexly open, Eve tugged it down and off Bonnie’s arms, then stood to admire her handiwork. 

The cream dress bunched at Bonnie’s hips. Her cheeks were flushed red. Her breathing was shallow, the motion of each quick inhalation visible. Eve was surprised to see that Bonnie’s bra was adorned with a small pink satin ribbon that threaded its way along the top of each of the cups and tied in bow in the middle. 

“Did you go back to your place in between Frank’s and here?” Eve asked, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

“No.”

“So it’s just a coincidence that you’re wearing the bra I had them pick up for you the last time I was here.”

Bonnie blushed and looked away. “How did you know that?”

“Educated guess. It doesn’t look like something you’d buy for yourself.”

“It’s not.”

“But you like it anyway.” Eve smiled when Bonnie nodded. “I like it too. I think I’d like it even better on the floor.”

Bonnie reached back and unhooked the bra, tossing it aside and settling back into the same neutral, calm posture on the floor. 

“It looks to me like you’re enjoying following my instructions.”

“I am.”

“Good.” Eve took a step forward. Her hand darted out, fingertips tugging at a pale pink nipple. She was pleased at the gasp that resulted. “Untie my robe.”

Bonnie did, slowly. She pulled the knot apart and let the sash fall back, glancing up at Eve, waiting for permission to do more. 

Eve shrugged the robe off her shoulders. It puddled in a heap behind her. She watched Bonnie’s eyes as they roamed her body. It was remarkably comfortable, being there and doing that, even though it shouldn’t have been for a dozen reasons.

“Would you like to touch me?”

“Yes.”

“Then ask nicely.”

“May I please touch you?”

“Touch me where?”

“Anywhere you want me to. Everywhere.”

“You may,” Eve granted, moving closer. With Bonnie kneeling, the blonde’s face was at the taller brunette’s hip level. If the action was unclear, Eve’s words definitely weren’t when she added, “Use your mouth.”

Bonnie nodded and leaned forward, gently kissing Eve’s inner thigh. She took her time edging inward, every exhalation dancing across the brunette’s most sensitive parts. 

A kiss right against her slit but almost chaste, with no probing fingers or tongue, just lips placed flat and firm. Eve wondered for a moment if Bonnie was stalling because she wasn’t experienced in this particular area (they hadn’t talked about it, and she realized with a jolt of concern that she didn’t know if Bonnie had any experience with women at all). She was about to ask when a clever tongue darted out, deftly parting her folds. 

“And to think, I was going to ask if you’d ever fucked a woman before,” Eve mumbled. She glanced down and found Bonnie staring up at her. Their eyes met and the other woman held Eve’s gaze as she continued to explore her. 

“Once or twice,” Bonnie murmured, pulling away for a moment before mouthing at Eve’s inner thigh. 

“Huh uh, no teasing. You can get off by making me wait later. Right now be a good girl and make me come.”

Bonnie looked up at her, an oddly wicked smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She leaned forward and Eve tangled her fingers in blonde hair, letting the waves of another exploration course through her body. 

“You’re very good at that,” the brunette purred a few moments later, pleased when her words prompted a shiver and then more enthusiastic touches from Bonnie.

This wouldn’t fix anything. It didn’t change the fact that the woman Eve loved was across town in someone else’s arms. It didn’t wash the blood from any of their hands. But as the tingle of her orgasm started to gather in Eve’s toes, she felt more unfettered than she had in months. 

She’d slept with plenty of women over the years, but none of them had measured up to Annalise. If Eve had thought to compare Bonnie to the woman they both loved, the verdict would have been the same. But for some reason, as she writhed and jerked, Eve wasn’t thinking of the woman who knelt at her feet that way. 

(Days later, back in her sleek New York apartment, Eve decided Bonnie was no Annalise, but maybe that was the point.)

As the shudders subsided, Eve collapsed back onto the couch, breathing heavily. She let her eyes drift closed as she enjoyed the warm post-orgasm fog that enveloped her. 

“Should I go?” Bonnie asked quietly. 

“Why would you go?” Eve sat up and studied the blonde, who was worrying the fabric of her dress as if she was debating covering her exposed breasts.

“I just thought… I mean, you already…” Her hands made a vague gesture in the air as she searched for what she wanted to say. “I know that sometimes after I come I have a lot of regrets.”

Eve tugged Bonnie toward her and gazed intently into her face. “I don’t treat people like that,” she said quietly. “And I don’t regret this. Do you?”

“No. But I think I probably should.”

Eve sighed. “She doesn’t get to keep us all waiting in the wings, Bonnie.”

“As if letting me go down on you means you’re not still waiting in the wings.” Bonnie smiled and shook her head. “Face it. If your phone rang and it was her telling you to come over, you’d be out of here like a shot.”

“Maybe. But you’d do the same.”

“You’re probably right.”

Eve considered this for a few moments before making a decision. “Where’s your phone?”

“In my bag. Why?”

“I’m turning it off.” Eve retrieved the phone and with a few taps shut it down. She put it back in Bonnie’s purse, then got her own phone and did the same. 

“So we’re hiding from her?” Bonnie asked.

“Of course not. I just wanted to make sure there’s nothing to distract me when I’ve got my head between your thighs.” 

—

 

An hour later, Eve curled up in the bed, her head on the pillow as she watched Bonnie’s breathing slowly return to normal and the flush leave her face. 

“You okay?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Bonnie replied, her gaze focused on the ceiling. “Just a little surprised that we did that.”

“Any regrets?”

“No. That was… just what I needed, I think.”

“Me too.” Eve reached out her arms. She was pleased when, after a moment’s hesitation, the blonde moved close to tuck herself into them. They laid in silence for some time.

“She’s never going to forgive us,” Bonnie said quietly. 

“For fucking each other or for not inviting her?” Eve quipped. She was pleased when she felt Bonnie’s body quiver with laughter. 

“I dare you to say that to her.”

“Maybe I will.” Eve said. “Although I was thinking about it a minute ago, and I realized something.”

“What?”

“I was thinking of us like we were her groupies. But she needs us as much as we need her. If either of us walked out of her life for good, she’d be devastated.”

“Maybe.”

“So if she finds out— and let’s be honest, she will, because that’s Annalise— she’ll be pissed, but she’ll have to get over it, because we’re all tangled in this. You and I are the ones holding the broken pieces of her life together. She can’t afford to throw us away.”

“And neither of us has the good sense to run.” 

“Willing captives,” Eve agreed. “Working as hard as we possibly can to stay in her good graces.”

“Usually failing,” Bonnie said. 

“Because her standards are impossible.” Eve absentmindedly traced a curving pattern on Bonnie’s abdomen with the tips of her fingers. “Do you want to come back to New York with me?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

Eve shrugged. “There’s a killer on the loose and my building has a doorman.”

Bonnie laughed. “That’s a relief. For a second there I thought you were going to make this weird.” She shifted in Eve’s arms until she was comfortable. “Eve?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s nice to be around someone that understands,” the blonde said, letting her eyes drift closed. 

“It absolutely is."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit, comments, and kudos make the world go 'round!


End file.
